The Last Hope/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Dovewing tastes the air, searching for Ivypool. She finds her in the apprentices' den and realizes that she is trying to dream herself into the Dark Forest. Dovewing lets her senses go to the Dark Forest. She hears Brokenstar tells the Dark Forest warriors that the time has come. Approving yowls follow the dark spirit's words, echoing through branches; Dovewing uses her powers to find her way into the Dark Forest, and sees Brokenstar, declaring that it'll be the last night in the stinking woods. :Blossomfall whispers as she questions his words, and Dovewing spots her with Birchfall and Mousewhisker. Tigerstar jumps onto the tree stump, telling his cats the Dark Forest will rage through the Clans, wiping out the weakness until only the strong are left, destroying the warrior code. The dark warriors cheer their approval as Tigerstar promises them freedom and power more then they'll ever know; Dovewing gasps as she spots some Clan cats among the Dark Forest cats. :Hollowflight stretches up, voicing his agreement, saying that only the strong survive, making the ThunderClan feel sick to her stomach. Icewing draws Blossomfall and the ThunderClan cats, along with Furzepelt and Harespring closer, telling them to listen, or they'll never see their home again. Mapleshade turns to them, telling the Clan cats she doesn't hear them cheering, and Icewing points out their Clanmates trust them. Darkstripe sneers at the warriors, saying he'll make sure they fight like heroes, before asking about Ivypool. :Blossomfall replies that she's on her way, prompting the gray tabby to insult the ThunderClan warrior, although her Clanmate defends her virgurously. Hawkfrost declares his warriors are ready, and he calls out for death to the Clans, and the cry is picked up by the Dark Forest warriors as they surge onwards, battle cries tearing the air. Dovewing jabs Ivypool awake, realizing that the battle is upon them, and darts away to tell Firestar. :She breaks the news as Smokefoot arrives with Oakfur and Snowbird, although Hazeltail questions her on how she knows. Jayfeather asks if she knows which way they're coming, but the thundering paw steps confuse her, before her Clanmates too can hear them. Brambleclaw orders Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg to go to ShadowClan, and fight fiercely. :Molepaw and Cherrypaw are assigned to go from Clan to Clan, fetching information, and the two apprentices race away. Dovewing wonders if ThunderClan can face the violent Dark Forest warriors, since the patrols have left, leaving so little in the camp. Ferncloud promises Brightheart no cat will reach the kits, and Firestar reminds the Clan cats to fight with their all, since their Clanmates depend on it. :Sandstorm quietly asks what she'll do if Firestar is killed, but he reassures her, telling her that warriors fight harder when faced with death. The mates exchange a fond exchange, before the ThunderClan leader leaves the camp with Lionblaze and Graystripe behind him, leading their own patrol. Dovewing worries about Ivypool, since she cannot see her sister, then spots Firestar, splitting the patrol in two out in the woods. :He beckons her close, asking where the Dark Forest is now, and she casts her senses out, hearing heather trembling and reeds snapping as the dark cats enter each territory. She tells her leader this, and he heads off; Dovewing prays for the power of the stars to be in her paws now that the battle has begun. Characters Major }} Minor *Brokenstar *Blossomfall *Birchfall *Mousewhisker *Tigerstar *Unnamed battered tabby *Unnamed Dark Forest warriors *Sunstrike *Minnowtail *Hollowflight *Icewing *Furzepelt *Harespring *Mapleshade *Darkstripe *Hawkfrost *Oakfur *Smokefoot *Snowbird *Cloudtail *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Lionblaze *Hazeltail *Foxleap *Berrynose *Cinderheart *Rosepetal *Millie *Sorreltail *Toadstep *Cherrypaw *Molepaw *Poppyfrost *Jayfeather *Briarlight *Purdy *Mousefur *Graystripe *Daisy *Ferncloud *Brightheart *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Dustpelt *Seedkit *Lilykit }} Notes and references Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc